


Hanbun

by yooiseok



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sope, Vampires, Vampiros, Yoonseok - Freeform, sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooiseok/pseuds/yooiseok
Summary: Luego de extrañas desapariciones en el mundo de los licántropos, los vampiros toman posesión del hijo menor del líder de los aulladores.  Desde ahí la vida de Yoongi comienza a volverse un poco confusa.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe & Kim Jinhwan, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 2





	1. Incidente

La fuerte lluvia hacía que fuera imposible olfatear el aroma de la pequeña omega que había desaparecido hace horas dentro del bosque. Los lobos intentando ignorar la densa tormenta que caía alrededor de sus cuerpos, se movían entre los árboles buscando alguna pista que les diera con el paradero del cachorro.

Yoongi los observaba desde dentro de la casona donde sus padres vivían. En ella, unos cuantos adultos movían ansiosos los pies contra el piso de madera, esperando alguna información.

Se enderezó sobre su posición y bajó la cremallera de su cazadora negra, sacando del bolsillo interno una pequeña cinta para el cabello. Era la única pista que tenían de la cachorra antes de que desapareciera. La había encontrado cerca del riachuelo que daba la bienvenida al bosque.  
Se negaba a la idea de que la niña hubiera caído en él. Yoongi incluso se había metido dentro del agua buscándola, pero no encontró nada, aparte de una rata en estado de descomposición.

Colocó la cinta de color rosa sobre uno de sus muslos recordando su suave cabello castaño y su pequeño rostro infantil. Era el quinto lobo desaparecido en menos de dos meses. Lo que claramente no era una coincidencia.

Era solo una bebé, no tenía más de cinco años, Yoongi pensó. Si ella no había caído al río, la otra y muy mala opción era que algún cazador la había secuestrado. ¿Qué maldad podría hacer alguien que apenas sabía el nombre de los colores?

— Cariño, ve a descansar —su padre omega se sentó junto a él en el sofá, abrazándose a su largo chaleco gris, que antes le había pertenecido a su otro padre, el alfa— Seulbi estará bien, ya verás.

Yoongi quiso bufar ante las palabras, ¿Cómo podría ir a descansar cuando no sabía donde se encontraba la pequeña? Su padre definitivamente estaba loco.

— Yo le había dicho un montón de veces que no se pusiera a jugar sola en el bosque, le dije que era peligroso —murmuró, más para él mismo que para el omega mayor a su lado— Ella siempre me hacía caso, ¿por qué ahora no?

— Quizás porque no fue una decisión propia.

Yoongi no respondió, su estómago se contrajo con preocupación cuando los segundos seguían pasando sin noticias sobre la pequeña Seulbi. Volteó a ver a los padres de la niña, ambos se encontraban abrazados, mientras la omega escondía sus lágrimas en un pañuelo blanco y el alfa observaba fijamente un punto sobre el suelo. Se veían totalmente destruidos.

— Líder de la manada —un Alfa apareció luego de un fuerte portazo que hizo que varios saltarán ante el ruido inesperado. Su otro padre, quien se encontraba hablando con otros lobos, se acercó al lobo mirándolo curioso— Los sin vida. Vienen hacia aquí.

Los sin vida...

Así era como llamaban a los vampiros. Los sin vida no eran muy bienvenidos en territorio de lobos, mucho menos luego de que uno de ellos había jugado con la confianza del anterior líder de la manada. El vampiro lo había matado, mientras bebía su sangre, luego de eso, los lobos habían luchado contra ellos, haciendo que se fueran lo más lejos posible y lo más lejos posible era en Busan. Hace años que no se sabía sobre ellos, ¿por qué ahora?

Por eso, a Yoongi no le extrañó sentir el miedo de su padre a través del vínculo que compartían, tampoco cuando el alfa de su familia se giró nervioso hacia ellos.  
Yoongi jamás había visto un vampiro en persona, ellos habían desaparecido antes de que él naciera. Pero según los rumores, ellos eran fuertes, mentirosos y engañadores. Una escoria con olor a muerto.

— Bien, mantén a los demás preparados por si debemos atacar —murmuró su padre, ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz— Oh, y dile a Hyungwoo que lleve a los omegas a un lugar seguro.

Su otro padre, que se encontraba a su lado se levantó enseguida al oír esas palabras.

— No, yo me quedaré aquí, contigo. —dijo, recibiendo algunas miradas desaprobatorias de parte de los pocos alfas que se encontraban en el lugar— No pienso irme lejos cuando tú puedes estar en peligro.

— Yo también me quedaré —murmuró Yoongi desde el sofá. Si sus padres morían en ese lugar, él no soportaría la culpa— ni crean que me esconderé como los demás.

El alfa suspiró, asintiendo. Justo antes de que otro alfa entrará al lugar avisando de que la condesa quería hablar con el líder de la manada. Su padre la hizo pasar, bajo la atenta mirada de los lobos.

Vestía un largo vestido negro de tiro alto, el cual incluso se arrastraba por el suelo cuando ella caminaba. Su brillante cabello rojizo estaba perfectamente peinado en ondas sobre sus pechos dándole un aire juvenil y en sus ojos rasgados brillaba la seguridad. Era hermosa.

Detrás de ella, venían dos vampiros vestidos con largos abrigos del mismo color del vestido, ambos eran altos y jóvenes. Sensualidad y formalidad, como muchos los describen. En edad humana parecían tener sólo veinte años, pero todos sabían que ellos llevaban siglos pisando la tierra. La vampiresa observó todo el lugar, curiosa. Sus pequeños pero gruesos labios pintados de rojo se estiraron en una sonrisa torcida cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el padre de Yoongi.

— Así que tú eres el líder de los aulladores. —dijo ella, para su rostro aún con marcas de adolescencia y su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, tenía una voz poderosa lo que claramente demostraba que ella era la que mandaba en el mundo vampirico— Disculpa la intromisión, pero llegó alguien a ofrecerme un cachorro de tu manada. Quiero respuestas.  
Yoongi levantó la vista con curiosidad, ¿Podía ser que se tratase de Seulbi? No lo sabía, pero no fue el único que empezó a poner atención en lo que decía la vampiro, los padres de Seulbi se habían puesto de pie, esperando que la mujer siguiera hablando.

— Yo también quisiera respuestas —comentó su padre intentando verse amenazante ante los tres vampiros que lo jugaban con la mirada— ¿De qué cachorro hablas? Y ¿Quién te lo ofreció?

— Primero que todo, me gustaría ofrecerte un trato. —dijo la mujer, antes de estirar su mano para que uno de los vampiros que estaba detrás de ella le entregará un pequeño fajo de papel— Mi gente esta pasando un mal momento, una bruja los a maldecidos y las mujeres ya no pueden dar a luz. Si seguimos así, nuestra especie quedará en extinción y como la condesa no me puedo permitir eso.

Yoongi sintió la mano de su padre, entrelazarse con la suya. Por el vínculo solo podía sentir el miedo en su padre omega, que estaba tomando su mano y nervios mezclados con seguridad en su padre el alfa. Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención, era que no podía escuchar los latidos de los tres corazones de los vampiros. Y muchas preguntas se vinieron a su cabeza, ¿Eran los rumores reales? ¿Cómo ellos podían seguir vivos si estaban... Muertos? Era todo muy raro pero a la vez misterioso.

— Quiero que me des o prestes unos cuantos omegas para que mis vampiros puedan procrear y a cambio, además de entregarte al cachorro... te daré toda la información que necesites para que acabes con los cazadores que me han enviado a uno de los tuyos.

El alfa se lo pensó unos segundos, bajo el silencio de los lobos y los vástagos. Yoongi sintió que había algo escondido en su trato cuando ella cambió su expresión a una que parecía ser alegre. Pero, era difícil negarse. Seulbi podía ser el cachorro que estaba en juego, alguien de su manada y si no aceptaba, los vampiros podrían incluso matarla de la forma más cruel conocida.

— Los vampiros viven siglos, —respondió al final el alfa— ¿Por qué estarían en peligro de extinción?

— No sabemos cuánto durará esa maldición y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados hasta que termine. —había un deje de molestia en su voz— Además, nosotros igualmente estamos siendo cazados. Cada vez somos menos y muchos de nuestros vampiros son amadores de los hombres, ellos no pueden procrear con otro hombre vampiro y ustedes, tienen hombres y mujeres que pueden dar a luz. Imagina, unir nuestro ADN y crear un vampiro que tenga las mismas cualidades que un lobo. Tu manada y mi gente saldrían beneficiadas de esto.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te dejo hacerlo, pero lo que nazca sea un lobo y no un vampiro? Nuestra especie comparte algo que la tuya no y son las marcas y el poder que tiene un Alfa sobre un omega. Un vampiro no podría darle a un omega lo que necesita, moriría y tampoco dejaré que los usen solo como fabrica de bebés.

— Si el bebé nace lobo, dejaremos que ellos vivan y sean bienvenidos en nuestro pueblo. —la vampira parecía tranquila, como si tuviera un az debajo de la manga— Nuestros vampiros tienen algo diferente que se llama mitad del corazón eso es mucho más fuerte que una marca de posesión. Y como sabes, los tuyos y los míos disponen de muchos años más de vida que los humanos, pueden conocerse y enamorarse de la forma natural, dejaríamos que los omegas fueran tratados como igual, no como alguien debajo de algo más poderoso. Mis vampiros les darían mucho más de lo que tus alfas podrían darles jamás. Dejaremos que ellos sean libres de enamorarse y desenamorarse.

Eso era una buena oferta, solo si el lobo que lo escuchaba era un omega, claramente. Un alfa jamás dejaría que eso pasara, perderían demasiado poder y era peligroso, muy peligroso. Pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva de omega aburrido de las injusticias, era lo mejor que había escuchado en su vida. Yoongi pensó que tal vez, los vampiros no eran tan malos como los pintaban los lobos.

Y como era de esperarse, su padre negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo dejar que hayan lobos mestizos, eso sería en contra de nuestra tradición y nuestras leyes. Los omegas solo pueden salir exclusivamente con alfas y betas, no con gente que huele a muerto.

— Bien, como no quisiste hacerlo por las buenas, lo harás por las malas. —la vampiro volvió a sonreír antes de girarse hacia uno de los vampiros y susurrarle algo en el oído— Capturen a los omegas no marcados que encuentren y volvamos a nuestro pueblo.

— No encontrarás a ninguno —su padre golpeteo disimuladamente su dedo meñique sobre su costado, haciendo que los demás alfas y betas del lugar, se pusieran alerta— ellos fueron transferidos desde antes que ustedes llegarán.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu cachorro? —el corazón de Yoongi desaceleró con miedo y de pronto, el aire se volvió sólido— Puede ver y sentir que él jamás ha sido tocado por un alfa. Me lo llevaré conmigo hasta que aceptes mi trato. Dispones de 24 horas, lobo.

Y así fue como Yoongi fue atrapado. Lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro de la vampira sonreír, y sentir que el lazo que lo unía a sus padres, se rompía por completo.


	2. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aura color negro: representa alguna enfermedad, pensamientos negativos o mentiras.

— No puedo creerlo —susurró el delgado y castaño vampiro de rostro delicado. Observaba atentamente entre la multitud de personas y vampiros que se habían reunido para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada a la ciudad— ¿Seulgi acaba de traer a un cachorro de lobo?

Entre los murmullos y gritos de la gente a su alrededor, sorprendida e impactada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era extraño que para el frio viento que calaba hasta los huesos, bastantes personas habian venido a curiosear. Hoseok alzó la voz observando con desaprobación a la mujer de aura negra que iba delante del grupo de vampiros.

— Eso parece.

— Pero, ¿no que iba a buscar una forma de terminar con el hechizo?

Hoseok suspiró a su lado y pasó su mano a través de su corto y anaranjado cabello que necesitaba pronto un nuevo tinte, se lo teñiría, pero le daba demasiada pereza. Estaba muy ocupado en mantener a su hermano menor fuera de los problemas juveniles. — Creo que no es lo que fue a buscar —murmuró— ella quería un omega para su hermano.

Ambos podían sentir el aroma de la fresca y limpia sangre del lobo que dormía profundamente sobre el hombro de un vampiro. Hoseok soltó un suspiro a la par que su cabeza se alzaba para enfocarse en el espectáculo que pronto acabaría ya que todas las personas que tenían que ver con ese secuestro habían entrado. La gente poco a poco comenzaba a dispersarse rumoreando y comentando cosas entre ellos. Todos confundidos sin notar que un vampiro había dejado caer un hechizo en ellos, haciéndose que olvidarán lo que había pasado en tan solo cinco minutos.

Hoseok creía que tal vez los planes por querer tener una unión con los licántropos de su pariente de sangre no habían salido como ella hubiese preferido. Que trajera a ese lobo amarrado de manos y pies fue la primera señal de que algo no había salido bien. Hoseok por un lado se alegraba, ella no había traído al grupo de omegas que por tanto tiempo había alardeado, pero no tenía idea de que si era bueno o malo de que trajera solo a uno.

El vampiro a su lado se movió incómodo, como si se estuviera controlando de algo que no quería hacer, pero su cuerpo sí— Espero que Seulgi cuide a esa pobre criatura. ¿Qué pasa si se descontrola nuevamente y lo mata? Tendríamos una batalla contra esos sucios lobos y eso no me gustaría ni un poquito.

— Así que tenemos a un lobo en nuestro terreno —murmuró Hoseok volteándose para caminar lejos del tumulto de gente— Es algo intrigante de ver.

— ¿Intrigante? ¡Esto es genial! —la voz que gritó las palabras era grave, pero a la vez fascinada. Con unos leves movimientos, el delgado y alto vampiro empezó a caminar con ellos— ¿Sabían que el hombre lobo que acaba de traer la condesa Seulgi es el hijo menor del líder de los aulladores? No debe pasar aún la adolescencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo escuché. La condesa estaba muy molesta y las personas que iban detrás de ella le repetían una y otra vez esas palabras. Solo junte piezas y ahí lo tienes, Seokjin.

El vampiro mencionado elevó sus cejas hacia Hoseok— ¿Es un cachorrito? Tú prima definitivamente se volvió loca. ¿Acaso ella quiere matar a los pocos vampiros que quedamos?

— La verdad, es que no quedamos tan pocos. Si contamos a los de-

— Minhyuk cállate. Y Hoseok, debes hablar con Seulgi.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros con un fluido movimiento que era extrañamente gracioso. — Creo que debería hacerlo. Si se trata de un pequeño cachorro es más que claro que cada vez está más loca. Voy a obligarla a que lo liberé.

Aunque, más que eso. Hoseok había sentido algo extraño al ver el delgado cuerpo del licántropodo, era un sentimiento extraño, entre la ira y las ganas de querer apartarlo de las asquerosas garras de ese viejo vampiro que lo traía. Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de que solo fue porque se trataba de alguien inocente, castigado injustamente.

— Ese es mi niño —el castaño vampiro aplaudió cuando Hoseok se volteó, dirigiéndose hacia el gran edificio.

Lo cierto es que Seulgi seguía en sus vidas por el puro hecho de que era el único familiar cercano a él, a parte de su hermano. Ella era mayor por cien años y eso le había dado el derecho de gobernar en esa ciudad, luego de que sus padres se trasladarán a otro pueblo al igual que los de Seulgi. Los Jung eran parte de la élite, (vampiros nacidos desde la sangre) tenían muchísimo más poder y autoridad, haciéndolos a ellos, tomar grandes puestos dentro de la política y la sociedad.

Aunque para Hoseok solo se trataba de un dolor de cabeza.

Los vampiros nacidos de la sangre sólo podían salir con otro vampiro de sus mismas características.

Ellos no podían beber uno del otro y dado que el beber y el sexo están atados tan cerca uno del otro, que uno sin el otro es altamente insatisfactorio. Generalmente solo se hacía para concebir, con Hoseok ese ciertamente había sido el caso de su propio nacimiento. Sus dos padres eran de Sangre y era obvio que no había gran atracción física ni sentimental entre ellos.

Y eso, tampoco dependía de él. A los doscientos años era obligatorio concebir por lo menos un bebé, Hoseok los había cumplido hace tan solo una semana y sus padres (como decía la ley) ya estaban buscando a una vampira pura sangre para él.

« Deberás dejar seguir ese deplorable gusto por humanos masculinos», su padre había dicho, al día siguiente de su cumpleaños. «El futuro Vizconde de la Sangre no debe fraternizar con alguien inferior. Y sabes muy bien, que ya debes comenzar a darnos nietos, Hoseok»

Luego de esas palabras, una joven bruja despechadamente dejó caer la maldición entre todas las féminas de la ciudad. Por los rumores que corrían, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de una vampira que había roto su corazón. De alguna u otra forma él le agradecía enormemente a esa bruja.

El edificio donde estaba encerrado el lobo era solo un rectángulo de paredes de cristal que reflejaban el cielo, era un estilo demasiado moderno para su gusto, pero claramente Seulgi decidió primero. Hoseok se iba a lo clásico, muebles, objetos, diseños. Quizás se había quedado muy en el pasado, pero le parecía mil veces más bonita su acogedora y pequeña casita de estilo victoriano.

Antiguamente, mucho antes de que él naciera, el edificio era una gran mansión donde vivían los Jung. Era de un lindo estilo campesino sin llegar a ser demasiado ostentoso para llamar la atención, pero Hoseok lo amaba. Recordaba vagamente los tiempos de su niñez donde corría junto a su hermano menor por los largos pasillos llegando a perderse unas cuantas veces. También, el ambiente hogareño que se respiraba, a pesar de que ambos de sus padres vivían ocupados. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue.

La persona que había diseñado ese edificio seguramente al terminarlo, se dio un tiro. Pensó mientras observaba con atención el lugar. Estaba muy seguro de que si sus padres vieran como se encontraba ahora el lugar donde ambos habían vivido durante siglos, les quitarían bastantes privilegios a la joven condesa.

Subió con aburrimiento las escaleras de cerámica y dos altos vampiros hicieron una pequeña reverencia cuando él pasó por su lado. Dentro, era exactamente lo mismo. Atrás había quedado ese ambiente hogareño, ahora solo un piso de cerámica pulcramente limpio y unos cuantos muebles minimalistas era lo único que se encontraba allí, junto a plantas de diferentes estilos.

Vacío y sin vida. El edificio quedaba perfecto con la personalidad de su prima.

Sin siquiera preguntar, Hoseok se adentró a prácticamente la única oficina de todo el piso. La vampira estaba sentada aparte del resto de los vampiros en un gran sillón de piel con descansabrazos. Cuando Hoseok entró ella levantó la vista de los papeles que sostenía e inclinó la cabeza casualmente.— ¿Qué tal, primito?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con el cachorro? no puedes hacer que quede preñado siendo tan joven.

La vampira suspiró con clara molestia dibujado en su delicado rostro. Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano vendría Hoseok a darle órdenes o regañarla por sus actos, pero no esperaba que fuera en tan poco tiempo. Ella hizo que los demás vampiros que la acompañaban se fueran. Para luego mirar interrogante a su primo, acomodando su largo cabello hacia uno de sus delgados hombros.

— No pienso hacerle eso. Solo lo tome prestado un tiempo —Seulgi se encogió de hombros.— Si me aburre, mi hermano tomará la posesión de él y podrá hacer lo que se le antoje.

Él no era fanático de las discusiones, pero si eso era lo que su prima andaba buscando, eso tendría.

Con un suspiro cerró con lentitud la puerta de la gran oficina de Seulgi. Ella tenía ese aroma, ese color de su aura esa sensación que hacía que Hoseok con tan solo verla, se sintiera tenso y molesto. Quería golpearla.

Él había tomado suficiente mierda por ser el único que podía con el carácter de la mujer frente a él. Había tenido suficiente de esa mierda para que no le molestara. Pero esta vez, Seulgi se había pasado de la raya y claramente no dejaría que ella saliera con la suya. Le dio a la chica una dura mirada.— No puedes secuestrar a alguien inocente por un capricho tuyo.

— No es un capricho mío, Hoseok. Es el futuro de nuestra raza, ¿recuerdas?

— Claro, pero ¿Por qué quitárselo a sus padres? ¿Por qué traerlo sólo a él y convertirlo una máquina de vampiros?

— Te lo he dicho. —suspiró por milésima vez la vampira— los lobos omegas nos ayudarán a que la maldición no sea tan grave. Los vampiros nacidos desde una mordida tendrán a su omega y juntos podrán tener más vampiros y nuestra comunidad no se vería afectada.

— Sigo preguntándome que tiene que ver ese cachorro en todo tu plan este.

— Su padre no quiere darme lo que yo quiero. Es su castigo hasta que acepte mi propuesta.

Tomándola fuertemente de su brazo hizo que la chica soltara un leve gruñido. — Deja de ser una hijita de papá y has tu trabajo bien u olvidaré las enseñanzas de mi madre de ser amable con las chicas. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Vete a la mierda, no te tengo miedo. —Ella jaló su mano atrapada en el puño y chilló como una gata enojada— ¡Suéltame!

Hoseok soltó el brazo y la vio fijamente.— Devuelve el cachorro a sus padres.

— No lo haré. Esto también te beneficia a ti.

— ¿Por qué me beneficiaria que tengas a un lobo encerrado?

— Porque pasa de que tengo un primo y que ya está en edad para procrear, —murmuró, pasando sus delicados dedos por el lugar donde Hoseok la había sostenido— pero sorpresa, es maricón al igual que muchos vampiros de aquí. Quizás podría prestarte al omega para que puedas cumplir con algunas de tus necesidades básicas.

Hoseok pudo notar la burla en sus ojos negros. Ella les tenía un gran odio a los hombres homosexuales, claramente todo esto pasó luego de que su hermano se metiera en problemas por matar a su pareja, un hombre lobo. Y que luego, cayera en coma gracias a la vieja unión que corría entre los vampiros pura sangre.

"Si un vampiro encontraba a su mitad de su corazón y está moría, el vampiro moriría con él y si lograba sobrevivir, este quedaría como un simple humano o menos que eso" Y eso se había cumplido con el hermano mayor de la vampira. Él había sobrevivido, pero quedó en silla de ruedas viviendo como un simple humano más. Ella los odiaba, y, por lo tanto, odiaba a la persona frente a él.

— No lo necesito, hay una fila de humanos en busca de que les chupen el cuello y ya sabes que viene junto a eso.

La vampira soltó una especie de risita nasal parecido a un ronroneo— Ajá, claro. Pero, ¿no te gustaría probar cómo se sentiría hacerlo con un hombre lobo? Es un omega, ellos nacieron para eso.

— Deja de hablar estupideces y dime, ¿dónde tienes escondido al cachorro?

La chica levantó una ceja pulcramente depilada— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Consideraras mi oferta?

—No. —gruñó— Te conozco, Seulgi. Estoy muy seguro de que solo lo has encerrado en algún lugar sin comida ni agua. Dime dónde lo tienes.

—No te lo diré.

— Bien, entonces lo buscaré por mí mismo, recuerda que los guardias también me hacen caso a mí.

Seulgi hizo un sonido de ira con su nariz, casi como el de un gato. — Está en el sótano y como no aceptaste mi oferta, solo le darás de comer y beber o juro que te mataré si lo liberas.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —preguntó Hoseok con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por las puertas.


End file.
